The variety of known shelving assemblies is very large, but there is a continuing need for simplification and fewer mass-produced parts in order to realize the benefits of reduced costs, and more convenient assembly according to wide variety of possible designs, featuring a sturdy construction.
Shelving systems are typically provided as knock-down kits for assembly at the user's location, thus saving shipping costs by avoiding the need to transport bulky assemblies. The user is then faced with the task of assembly, which is a major problem, due to his lack of familiarity with the assembled design, and the need to locate the identify a multitude of parts and to follow generally poor assembly instructions in the package. Complicated prior art designs only increase the problem, and these do not lend themselves to quick, easy construction.
Sheetmetal shelving systems using a clip and hole method of assembly are known, including the system described in British patent No. GB 2281193 to Silver Lynx, illustrating the use of tabs interlocking into holes, for supporting shelf brackets.
European patent EP 0639342 to Schneider describes a framework for supporting shelving having angled tabs fitting into open-ended apertures formed on a crosspiece which is joined to an upright section. The apertures are also angled, developing a wedge action which draws the crosspiece into position where it firmly abuts the back wall of the upright. However, since the apertures are open-ended, the tabs are not locked therein and the crosspiece would become separated. In a wall-shelf arrangement, mounting of shelves in cantilever fashion would not be possible since the angled tabs would ride up out of the open-ended apertures, or they may be disengaged if knocked from underneath.
The marketing trend to distribute building materials for construction projects via do-it-yourself home supply centers has increased the consumer demand level for easy to assemble products. In general, existing shelving systems do not meet this need due to their complexity and intricate parts and fittings.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a quick and easy to assemble shelving system with maximum layout flexibility.